


VILLAIN TUBBO BRAINROT

by racooninnit



Series: dream smp prompt thingies (which are probably all about tommy) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aha, And Dream, Angst, Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, It's only mentioned rlly, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), That mf got problems, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo fucking kills jack manifold, Tubbo goes sicko mode, Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, and for kidnapping, and i respect him for it, but like yanno, can i get an owa owa, he just goes off, insane tubbo, it's one of these, prompt, well kinda, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: i was having villain tubbo brainrot so here we are. mans is protecting his best friend, nothing to see here, no bad intent from him here :)also i was like half awake when i wrote most of this so if there's typos please look the other way
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: dream smp prompt thingies (which are probably all about tommy) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084796
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	VILLAIN TUBBO BRAINROT

I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT VILLAIN TUBBO SO NOW I AM HERE TO BLESS YOU ALL WITH MY THOUGHTS. 

after the final fight with dream tubbo just kinda snaps. he’s been put through so much shit, and almost dying at dream’s hands and being told he’s nothing more than a pawn is what officially sent him into the deep end. he doesn’t want to be a pawn, and he’s not going to let himself be played as one anymore, _especially_ after watching tommy threaten to kill himself just to get the upper hand on dream.

he’s got two priorities now, keeping tommy safe, and making sure everybody knows that he isn’t a person to be fucked with.

he still establishes snowchester, but when tommy comes to visit it for the first time tubbo is far more adamant that he should stay and make a home in snowchester. he insists over and over that tommy should stay and that he wants to be around him more, and eventually tommy caves and makes a home like tubbo keeps asking of him.

this is where stuff really starts to change. tubbo here is far more aware of what nikki and jack manifold are trying to do, and while he still plays it nice, he’s still very cautious of the two, and makes sure to keep tabs on everything jack does. if he thinks one of them is getting too close to tommy or doing something tubbo thinks could be threatening he steps in and gets them to knock it off in a way that doesn’t let on to how much he knows.

he also tries to talk to tommy about the fight with dream and some of the things he did during it, he really is concerned for tommy even if it’s manifesting itself in some of the worst possible ways. he gets frustrated because tommy won’t open up to him, he wants to help him but he doesn’t know how to do it because tommy is stubborn and refuses that help until he breaks down and has to take it. tubbo doesn’t like seeing tommy hurt, but it takes tommy getting hurt for the boy to open up to him.

be it through panic attacks, or nightmares, or flashbacks, they’re the only way tommy will tell him anything, and more often than not he brushes them off and refuses to talk about them after the fact. these habits from tommy only push tubbo further into his spiral, knowing that tommy is making it actively harder for him to be protected only fuels tubbo to help him more, to make sure that tommy never gets to the point he’s at again.

but if he wants to help he needs to know at least some of what’s happened to tommy, so he decides to go straight to the source. dream. 

he visits dream in the prison, and demands that dream tells him what he did to tommy. he’s clearly so fucking angry, and even though dream knows there isn’t much tubbo can do to him, he’s still a bit put off by seeing tubbo so mad. because tubbo hadn’t used to be an angry person, but now he is. he’s been broken down by war and betrayal and now he’s going to reclaim the power that was stripped from him, and if he wants to do it by protecting his closest friend then he’ll put his all into that.

dream doesn’t give up any information at first, but tubbo quickly resorts to physical violence, and eventually dream relents. he revels in tubbo’s horror as he shares everything he did to tommy, how he broke him down and made him nothing more than a pet to bend to his will. he loves being able to see just how upset tubbo gets, and makes sure to comment on how tubbo was the one who exiled tommy and didn’t visit, how tubbo is technically the reason that tommy was put through that abuse.

and if tubbo was mad before when he first got into the cell, he’s fucking _pissed_ by the time dream is done explaining everything he’s done. knowing everything that tommy was put through, and knowing that he easily could’ve helped tommy get out of such a horrid situation just fucking destroys him. 

dream goes through a couple respawns (none of the deaths are cannon) before tubbo finally leaves, and he’s got a plan forming in his head as he goes home. he wants to speak to tommy about the exile but obviously he can’t just approach tommy and suddenly tell him that he knows exactly what happened during his exile because he went to his abuser and asked him to tell him everything.

when the nuke launch comes around this time he makes sure that tommy is far away from the launch site before he does anything, and if tommy does try to leave tubbo keeps him around by force. that’s the first time it really set in for tommy that something is wrong with tubbo, he definitely picked up on some of the cues, he knew that there was something going on but that was when he realized _holy shit, tubbo is starting to loose it._

he doesn’t immediately do anything about it because tubbo is his best friend and he doesn’t want to be suspicious of him, even if he knows it probably won’t end well for him. he just wants to be able to trust one of the few good people he has left in his life, so if he lets himself be more gullible and susceptible to tubbo he tries not to think about it. he doesn’t know that tubbo’s already far into the deep end, and at this point, if he did find out there’s probably little that he would do. they’re both so hurt by everything they’ve been put through so they’re willing to cling to each other, even if tubbo is going batshit crazy in the same way that wilbur did.

tommy just wants to be loved and tubbo wants to keep his friend safe, even if it’s in a fucked up way. 

so when jack tries to kill tommy tubbo retaliates with measures that are a bit… extreme. he kills jack with no remorse, the moment he finds out what happened he’s on a fucking mission. tommy didn’t die, tubbo made sure of it, but he did get injured, and that made tubbo angry. tommy isn’t supposed to get hurt anymore, not if he can help it, and he’s going to make sure that it doesn’t happen again. which, in short, means that this is yet another ‘tommy-gets-kidnapped’ fic, aka my fucking favorite kind of fic let’s goOOOOOOOOOOO.

tubbo drugs tommy (presumably with a potion) and just, yoinks him away from snowchester. he decides that they can’t stay there because too many people know where they are and there’s a chance that more people could try to kill tommy, plus the conflict with the egg is ever-present and he’s scared that bad may do something to tommy. 

which is all the more reason for him to get tommy away from snowchester, and really the dsmp as a whole. if they have to be isolated from everybody else for tommy to be safe then he’ll find a home at the fucking ends of the earth.

so tommy eventually wakes up in this random fucking house he’s never been in, with only tubbo there, and the place is fortified and tubbo is acting so fucking weird. and before this happened he was still firmly in denial about anything being wrong, so when he’s finally faced with this problem head on he doesn’t know what to do. it’s not like he can ask anybody for help, tubbo’s taken away any way he can communicate, and even if he were able to talk to people, there’s barely anybody who’d even care to try and rescue him.

so he’s basically forced to stick around with tubbo, and the worst part is it isn’t even that bad, because now that they’re away from everything that was quote-unquote “endangering” tommy, he’s not as overbearing. keep in mind, he’s still very very overbearing, and tommy knows this, but it’s easy for him to fall into the illusion tubbo’s making, that they ran away together and now they’re living happily out on their own. 

tubbo took the time to make the place somewhere tommy would actually like, and he does like it, which just confuses him beyond belief because he really shouldn’t like this place, because he’s being held captive here. it’s so fucked up and they both know it, but neither really want to face it because facing it means they’ll have to accept that there’s something seriously wrong and that this isn’t healthy. 

because even with tubbo acting all fuckin weird, tommy still cares about him, because tubbo is his best friend and he doesn’t want to loose the only friend he has left. there is some of an attempt to fight back because he doesn’t want to completely give in to staying in some cabin in the middle of nowhere forever, but with a little bit of convincing (i.e. manipulation) from tubbo, he ends up resigning, eventually becoming dependent on tubbo because tubbo is the only person around and the one who provides everything for him.

honestly i don’t see a happy way out of this scenario, i think that once they get that far into things there’s no getting out of it.

but i can _certainly_ see more angst potential. imagine sam being upset because tommy is gone and asking people if they’d help find tommy and tubbo (becsuse he doesn’t know that tubbo took tommy, all he knows is that they’re gone) and constantly getting denied. and evem after searching on his own for months on end he doesn’t find them, he turns to the one person who might be able to find them. dream. 

he’s super fucking conflicted on it, he really doesn’t want to let dream out of the prison knowing what he’s done to tommy, but after getting the man to swear up and down that he’ll find tommy and go back into the prison after he does he lets him out. and, sure enough, he does find tommy, but he doen’t give sam the location like he was supposed to.

no, predictably enough he doesn’t say anything when he finds where they’re staying, and instead decides to see what’s going on inside and see if he can get tommy back into his clutches. and he’s so thrilled when he finds that tommy is there and completely vulnerable that he forgets about tubbo bring there as well. and, wouldn’t it be a shame if tubbo were to do something to him :)

yeah that’s right, tubbo fucking kills dream in cold blood. right in front of tommy too. and tommy’s fucking horrified, because his best friend just _killed somebody_ and didn’t even bat an eye. and if that wasn’t bad enough, that was dream’s last life as well, so his body stays there, and tommy has to look at it, all while tubbo is asking him if he’s okay and trying to get him out of the room.

that’s when tommy finally understands that there is no hope for him, that he isn’t ever going to get out of this situation and that he’s going to be here forever. and it hurts him, because no matter how much he loves tubbo, he can’t keep living like this, he can’t do this anymore. he’d rather have been taken away by dream again instead of staying with tubbo any longer.

but now his only chance at getting out is fucking dead, so when tubbo offers comfort-no matter how twisted and fake it may be-tommy takes it, because it’s all he’s ever going to get. and obviously tubbo is happy with this, because it means that tommy’s finally accepted that he’s safest with him and that it’s best for them to stay here together.

and that’s all i’ve got of this idea :D if anybody wants to write for this feel free to, honestly i’d be honored to see people write it out. i probably won’t write this one myself, but i really wanted to get the idea out today so i sat down and word vomited this whole fuckin thing.

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to see more of my monkey brain thoughts my twt is @stiniky
> 
> and if you've got any requests you can send them here :] https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe9PgMmQ8SI9V4Rcpme3zu50Nf0neGvaFF8KCU7GRbBxDTnew/viewform?usp=sf_link


End file.
